


Exhaustion

by DinoTopia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTopia/pseuds/DinoTopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains yaoi and and incest. If you are offended please don't read. After a game of Power Disk, Wing and Wei decide to have more fun in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of something like this so I'm very new to this. I would appreciate comments on how to improve.Thanks :)

Wing and Wei got to the showers after an intense game of Power Disc. "Eat shit" said Wing after his win and turned the shower on. Wei sighed as he turned his own shower on. There they were, looking at each other naked and wet and something inside of Wei. Wei grabbed Wing's chin and kissed him on the mouth. Surprised Wing pulled back immediately. "What the was that?!?" Wing asked, now furious. "I.. I don't know, I'm so sorry" Wei replied with sadness to his voice. "We're twins Wei, we can't do that sort of stuff!". "I know, I'm sorry". And with that, both of them stepped out of the showers and wrapped themselves in their towels.

When the got back to their rooms all Wing could think of was the kiss. The more he though about it the more he got turned on and noticed that his member was rising. He ignored it and got dressed. He left his room to go and eat dinner but ran into Wei. "Uh.. sorry didn't see you" Wing said, slightly blushing. "No no, that was totally my fault.... listen about before..." Wei started. "Ditch it, it's over now" Wing said and Wei nodded. They walked down to the dining hall and sat down. Throughout dinner they said nothing to each other and spoke only when needed, which was unusual for them but no one noticed. After dinner they got up at the same time and left to go to bed. As they climbed up the stairs, Wing noticed that his member was semi-erect again. Not wanting Wei to see Wing sprinted into his roomed and locked the door. Confused, Wei ran up to Wing's roomed and knocked. "Wing you okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine just go" Wing's voiced cracked a bit."Open the door Wing or I'm gonna open it myself!" Wei shouted. He heard no reply so he metal-bended the locked open. He opened the door and gasped. 

Wing was sitting on his bed, pleasuring himself. Wei calmed himself down and stared in awe at his brother's hard member. "Umm.... Wei? Didn't I tell you to go?" Wing asked. Wei didn't reply, he just watched Wing. Wing stood up and pulled his pants up. He walked over to Wei and whispered, "I couldn't stop thinking about you after the kiss". Wing walked over to the door and locked it again, while Wei recovered. Wei walked up to Wing and kissed him and waited for the permission for his tongue to enter his mouth. Wing lrt him and started making out passionately for a few minutes. Tired of this, Wei took off Wing's and his own shirts off. The twins stood there kissing and admiring each others muscles like never before. Slowly Wei moved down, kissing Wing's neck and shoulder, settlying on his nipple for a while. He sucked on one while pinching the other as his hand moved down to Wing's pants. Wei took them off and started to movrd down his twin come more. He came to his brother's member and urged him to climb on to the bed. There Wei took his brother's entire member to his mouth and statted sucking. The moans of pleasure escaped Wing's breathe as Wei slid his tongue up and down and circled around the head. The stimulation was too much for Wing as he came inside his brother's mouth. Wei swallowed and came back up to Wing's ear. He sucked on and whispered, "My turn". Wing nodded and he quickly switch places with his brother. He reached out to his bedside table, while kissing Wei, and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He put the condom on Wei's member and applied a favorable amount of lube. He climbed on to Wei and inserted Wei's member into his hole and both of them moaned in pleasure simultaneously. Wing slid up and down Wei's member cowgirl (or in this case, cowboy style) until Wei came. Wing smiled at him and went to kiss him. He reached his ear and whispered, "How was that?". "Good", Wei replied as a final moan escaped his mouth. They looked at each other and realised that they had been sweating. The twins smiled at each other and hopped off the bed to have a shower, both of them exhausted.


End file.
